


Old Ties Still Bind

by BearHatter



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic Canon, Gen, Interacting in contrived ways with movie canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), in others words, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter
Summary: Steve Rogers has a little more history with Wakanda than T'Challa realized.(Is the title weird? It is, isn't it. Oh well.)





	Old Ties Still Bind

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt I had to write this when I found out that in Comics canon, Steve Rogers went to Wakanda in the 40s!! And fought Nazis with T'Challa's Grandpa!! How cool is that? Obviously, that doesn't mesh with movie canon well, so this is my attempt to at least insert a little of that coolness into right after Civil War. Because Infinity War didn't happen, right? Right.
> 
> Not beta'd. If you see a mistake, lemme know.

Steve was standing in what seemed almost to be an observation room, or no, what was the word, observatory? There was some seating, but the cool neutral colors of the room did nothing to distract from the panoramic view out of the floor-to-ceiling windows on one side of the room. Steve had been left here to wait, presumably until his host had the time to deal with him, but he couldn’t really mind with a view like that to enjoy.

Wakanda was beautiful.  Unfamiliar, maybe, and he couldn’t help but compare it to home, but the sun spilling over the mountains, the fields and trees and buildings all in harmony and balance... it sure was something to look at. The artist in Steve wanted to draw it. The soldier in him wanted to protect it.

“You are enjoying the view?” said a voice at his left shoulder, and he turned only slightly to see King T’Challa. The Black Panther. He had come up on him as quietly as his namesake, dressed in one of the elegant but severe long black coats he seemed to favor.

“Your country is very beautiful,” said Steve.  _ Even if it’s not home, _ he didn’t say. 

T’Challa inclined his head in regal thanks. “I have always thought so,” he said, “But this is the first time I’ve heard an outsider’s confirmation.” They both looked over the view, the silence surprisingly comfortable.

“You know, I’ve actually been here before,” Steve said quietly into the moment. “Before I got... iced. It, uh, it looks a little different, but. It was just as beautiful then.”

T’Challa’s head turned sharply. “Impossible,” he said slowly. “Wakanda has never been open to outsiders. You must be thinking of somewhere else.”

“No,” said Steve, “It was here. This is the first time I’ve ever talked to anyone about it, though.” He smiled a little shyly. “He made me swear on my life not to tell anyone. Your King back then. Black Panther, too, I guess, but... I didn’t really know anything about that. King Azzuri, was his name.”

T’Challa looked stunned, for the first time that Steve had ever seen. He put a hand on the railing as if to steady himself, though he didn’t sway an inch. “My Grandfather. That was... my grandfather.”

Steve’s smile grew a little. “Yeah. You look a lot like him, you know.” He looked back at the view. “He put a lot of trust in me, and I did my best never to break it. I thought I could probably tell you, though.”

T’Challa nodded. “Yes, I... I do not think that he would mind. But to be honest, I am... shocked that you were brought here.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “We needed vibranium, and... well. We had a common enemy. A lot of people seem to have forgotten, but the Nazis attacked Africa too. They never really reached Wakanda, but... your Grandfather helped however he could.” He shuffled his feet just an inch and turned his head to T’Challa again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hold on to the shield.”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow, his face perfectly straight for a moment. Then the dry facade cracked and he started to chuckle, deep and resonant with incredulity. Steve hadn't ever seen him laugh before. “Do not worry yourself too much about it. I think we can find something new for you. But first you must come meet my sister, and tell us both of your first visit to Wakanda.”

He turned to walk to the door and Steve turned automatically to follow him. After only a few feet T’Challa paused again to put a friendly hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Thank you, by the way. For keeping Wakanda’s secret all these years. Now I can truly know that my trust is well placed.”

Steve reached up to clasp his forearm, looked back at him with all the sincerity and earnestness he’d ever been mocked for. “Thank  _ you. _ I won’t forget what you’ve done for me, or Bucky, or any of us. I know you took a risk bringing us here. If you ever need my help, I will be there.”

T’Challa grinned at him, his teeth a flash of bright white in his strong dark face. “All the more reason for you to be well-equipped, then. Follow me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback! Before you ask, I am thinking of writing more. We'll see, I guess! :)


End file.
